Fӧlksnetzvӧrk
'Fӧlksnetzvӧrk '(Westlandic: Eӧгkиnmtzvöяk, English Translation: People's Network) also often abbreviated as 'FN '''is the state public broadcaster of Westland which is wholly owned by the Westlandic Government and coordinated and managed by the Office of Public Information. It is a publicly funded service through both general taxation and television license fees. Fӧlksnetzvӧrk currently broadcasts three television channels (Channel One and Channel Two) and three radio stations (Radio One, Radio Two and Radio Three). Fӧlksnetzvӧrk also broadcasts internationally through the Voice of Westland radio service which is broadcast globally. Currently the network reaches into every home in Westland and simultaneously unites the nation in media coverage. Fӧlksnetzvӧrk is the state media outlet of Westland, and is known to toe the Socialist Party line following party policy, however nevertheless is considerably objective despite somewhat anti-Capitalist bias. Some of the broadcasters most popular television programs include the variety and talkshow the ''Du Näkt Spek ''and the Soap Opera ''Strat. The majority of the network's programming is domestically produced, and there is very little imported programming, particularly from North America. Fӧlksnetzvӧrk's headquarters are centred at Fӧlksnetzvӧrk Sentrum in central Brikkstӧ. Background Organisation Fӧlksnetzvӧrk is a statutory organisation of the Westlandic Government, which is managed by the Office of Public Information, a sub-ministerial office of the Interior Ministry. The organisation is ultimately answerable to both the Westlandic government and the Westlandic public. The governing organ of Fӧlksnetzvӧrk is the Directors Board, which consists of ten Officers and two Co-Directors who are the joint heads of the the organisation. Officers are appointed by the Director of the Office of Public Information. Officers then vote to appoint the two Co-Directors of the organisation. Additionally, a Chair of the Board is elected by the Officers to carry out day-to-day bookeeping reponsibilities of the governing body. Beneath the organisation's central governing body, Fӧlksnetzvӧrk is divided into several Departments, the Television Division, the Radio Division, the News Divison and the Internet Division. Each of these divisions are subsequently divided into varying numbers of Departments to their respective services and branches. Headquarters and Facilities See Main: Fӧlksnetzvӧrk Sentrum Fӧlksnetzvӧrk Sentrum located in Central Brikkstö is the official headquarters of Fӧlksnetzvӧrk. The centre houses the central organisation structure of the network, alongside the three radio stations, Radio 1, Radio 2 and Radio 3 aswell as the main operations centre for Fӧlksnetzvӧrk's news operation. The centre was completed in 1932 and is constructed in an Art Deco style which was typical of Westlandic architecture at the time. The front of the building features a statue of Westlandic Philosopher and Political Theorist, Mikail Strasson leading a childlike personification of Westland, alongside a clockface and a, now, ornamental broadcasting tower. Alongside the Sentrum, Fӧlksnetzvӧrk also houses its television operations in the Fӧlksnetzvӧrk Television Centre located on the outskirts of Brikkstö. The centre houses the broadcasting operations for both Channel 1 and Channel 2 alongside several studios for filming and live broadcasts. The Television Centre campus also includes a large outdoor filming set in the form of a typical Westlandic housing terrace used for the filming of the Soap Opera, Strat. Services Television See Also: Television in Westland Fӧlksnetzvӧrk operates two television channels in Westland, Channel One and Channel Two. Channel One is the network's flagship channel and commands the majority of the daily audience. These channels are the only two television channels broadcast in Westland. Both channels are broadcast in a digital format following the complete phase out of analogue format in 2013. Fӧlksnetzvӧrk's television channels are now only available both through Digital and Satellite television. Fӧlksnetzvӧrk's television channels can also be recieved in Southern Britannia, due to 'overspill' from transmitters in northern Westland. Fӧlksnetzvӧrk Channel One is a regionalised TV service, and features localised news from each Prefecture's broadcasting centre during each news program, with the longest news bulletin in the Evening News at 6. All other programming by Channel One is broadcast uniformally across Westland. Channel Two is a national TV service, and lacks regionalisation. Channel Two caters more to a younger audience while Channel One broadcasts a variety of programming and major broadcasting events such as the Olympics and the Eurovision Song Contest. Much of the programming broadcast is domestically produced in house by FN, however some is imported from Europe and North America, showing dubbed versions of shows such as ''Game of Thrones. '' Since 2009, Fӧlksnetzvӧrk's television channels can be watched online on the Fӧlksnetzvӧrk eTV service which provides catch-up programming after it has been shown on television, and boxsets of historical programming. Radio News Internet Category:Westlandic People's Republic